Avaloran Twitter
by Isiah02
Summary: There's a new social media site out in the kingdom called Avaloran Twitter. What will Princess Elena do to gain followers on it? Mateo/Elena and slight Esteban/Naomi. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***this roast went pretty well***

 **Elena: Call me super hot, girl  
100 degrees and leather jacket  
'Cause I'm super hot, girl**

 **Mateo/Gabe/Naomi: OHHHHHH!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Avaloran Twitter. What's this? Another Elena of Avalor story by us? Yes, we have another one for you.**

 **Tom: You guys are probably still wondering when's the next chapter of Before the Wedding coming out. We're working on it, alright? That's taking some time.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, but we know you guys are liking these stories too, so why not.**

 **Tom: With that being said, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Avaloran Twitter**

Princess Elena and Naomi Turner were in the living room drinking fruit punch and just hanging out when something came to Elena's mind.

"Man, I wonder how do I get in contact with other Avalorans that aren't here," Elena said.

"Have you checked out Avaloran Twitter yet," Naomi asked.

"Isn't that like regular Twitter," Elena asked.

"Yeah, it's like regular Twitter but in Avaloran form," Naomi explained.

Elena got up and said, "Sounds like a interesting app. I gotta add some rivals." She then took out her phone and called up someone.

"Shuriki, what's your Avaloran Twitter name," she asked a minute later.

"Oh, it's RuleroftheDeathPalace," Shuriki said over the phone.(That's not a real Twitter name, so don't try to search it up for those that have Twitter. XD)

"That's a pretty stupid userna- I mean I'll add you," Elena said correcting herself before hanging up the phone. She then called up another number and asked, "Hey Vic, what's your Avaloran Twitter name?"

"You got some coins," Victor asked on the other line.

"What?"

"If you give me 10k I'll give you my and Carla's Avaloran Twitters."

"Aww, I just wanna see some action...," Elena again corrected herself and said, "I mean acts. I wanna see some acts. You know?"

Victor let out a chuckling sigh and said, "Princess Elena. You know if you want to see some evil action from me, you can just come to my house. I live right down the street from Dona Paloma's store."

"Really?"

"No," Victor let out another chuckle.

"Aww, I like your evil plots though," Elena said. "And you and Carla are much more confident about them than Shuriki is about hers."

"Thanks. Hey, wanna hear my new evil plot to take over Avalor," Victor asked.

"Sure."

"NOT!"

"Screw you," Elena hung up her phone and set it on the table. Naomi looked at Elena and asked, "Got anyone so far?"

Elena sat down as she spoke. "Well, I have RuleroftheDeathPalace."

"Shuriki? That fake witch," Naomi chuckled. "I wouldn't waste my time with her due to her slacking on her plans."

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can get more," Elena said. "Give me a week and I'll inform you about it."

 **The next week**

Naomi was walking over to Elena's bedroom when she spotted her laying on her bed. She knocked on the door and Elena immediately allowed her to enter.

"Hey Elena. I have 520 followers on Avaloran Twitter," Naomi said. "What about you?"

Elena chuckled and said, "Girl, I have so many followers, my phone crashes whenever I open Avaloran Twitter."

"So you still have one," Naomi glared.

"Okay yes," Elena sighed.

"Step your game up Elena. If you wanna get some friends and/or a lover, you gotta put yourself out there," Elena explained.

Elena got up from her bed and asked, "How do I do that?"

"Let's go to the club," Naomi smirked.

"Club Studiopolis," Elena beamed in joy.

Naomi calmed her friend down and said, "No. We're going to the Nightclub of Avalor."

Elena stopped herself for a moment and said, "Oh. Well let's go anyways." They then made their way out the room and to the palace exit.

 **Nightclub of Avalor**

Elena and Naomi were inside the Avalor Nightclub in their ball gowns. They took a look at their surroundings inside before making a move.

"So what's our first move," Elena asked.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna talk to that cute guy over there," Naomi said pointing at a blonde guy before walking over to him. "Hey, cuite. You have Avaloran Twitter?"

The blonde boy just ran off in fear leaving Naomi in confusion. She then went back to Elena and said, "Okay. Maybe that didn't work."

Elena continued to look around for people for people to hang with until she saw a certain boy in a brown wizard robe. She then smirked and said, "I got game with the boys. Watch this." Elena then walked over to the bar section of the club where the boy known as Mateo de Alva was dancing at.

Mateo noticed Elena walking over to him and said, "Elena, hey. What brings you here?" Not another moment past before she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked lips with him, embracing him in a passionate kiss. Mateo was just left in shock for what Elena was doing and that shock increased when he felt her tongue in his mouth.

After a long couple minutes of this, Elena broke the kiss and that gave Mateo a chance to speak. "Wow. That was great!"

Elena gave Mateo a seductive look and said, "We can take it up a notch if you think you're up for it."

"Um sure," Mateo slowly accepted. "Wait. You have orange soda, right?" Elena looked over to the bartender and asked for a orange soda.

As the soda was being made, Elena looked back at Mateo and started tracing around his robe covered chest. "So, you have an Avaloran Twitter?"

"Of course I do. It's Mecha_Mateo44," Mateo answered.

"Great, I'll be sure to add you," Elena said as the bartender gave her the orange soda she asked for. She then gave the soda to Mateo and said, "Here's your orange soda. Meet me in the private areas in the back."

"Okay," Mateo said as Elena took his hand and lead him to the private areas in the club.

 _45 minutes later..._

Elena and Mateo came out of one of the private rooms but Mateo was wearing his green vest and carrying his wizard robes on his shoulder.

"That was awesome," Mateo smiled.

"Yes it was," Elena smiled back. "How about we do that again another time?"

"Sure thing. And you should hit me up on Avaloran Twitter. We should get a role play going," Mateo said.

Elena smirked and said, "Oh you know it, de Alva." As she watched Mateo walk off, Naomi walked up to her from behind and asked, "Elena, did you just make out with Mateo in the back of the club?"

"I sure did," Elena said facing her friend.

"How'd you managed to get him so easily?"

"It's simple. Boys from Avalor love orange soda. Just give him that and he'll be dying to get underneath your dress," Elena explained.

Naomi looked around for a guy to flirt with and said, "Say no more. Watch this." She then went to the bartender and got an orange soda before walking over to a certain tall guy.

"Hey cute boy," Naomi seduced the guy. "I got some orange soda for you. Wanna make out?" Her seduced look quickly faced off turning into a freaked out look when the guy she tried to seduce turned around to be known as...Chancellor Esteban.

"What the hell Ms. Turner," Esteban said freaked out.

"What the hell Esteban," Naomi said also freaked out.

"Why are you trying to seduce me," Esteban asked.

"You look like a boy from behind," Naomi said.

"I'm an old man!"

"You act like you're 12."

"Do not," Esteban disagreed.

"Do too," Naomi argued back.

"You starting trouble fool," Esteban clenched his fists.

"Like a smooth criminal fool," Naomi said pulling out a sword along with Esteban himself. Elena saw what was happening with them and quickly ran over to them.

"Guys, chill out," Elena tried to stop them when her phone vibrated through her gown. She took it out and said, "Uh, hello?"

"Elena," her little sister Isabel was on the other line. "When is Elena and the Secret of Avalor 2 coming out? We've been waiting a good long year for it."

"Uh...I gotta go now, bye," Elena said quickly before hanging up. Naomi overheard her conversation and said, "Oh yeah. Elena and the Secret of Avalor 2. When is that coming out?"

"Yeah, um, I think my abuelo needs my help back at the palace. Bye now," Elena lied before quickly leaving the club.

Esteban watched his cousin leave and said, "Guess there goes Elena."

"What a silly girl she is," Naomi said.

"Yeah. Hey, wanna dance," Esteban asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," Naomi said taking the Chancellor's hand and going to the dance floor with him.

 **Later in the Palace**

When Elena got back to the palace, she checked her Avaloran Twitter on her phone and it said "RuleroftheDeathPalace uploaded a video." This caught her attention and she asked, "What is that Shuriki planning?" She then opened the video but didn't get what she was expecting from it.

"Made ya look, you pesky princess," Shuriki said in the video.

"DAMN IT," Elena shouted angrily throwing her phone across the room.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow, Avalor with a social media site related to them?**

 **Tom: I need to get it and see how it works.**

 **Isiah: Yeah me too. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story. More of them are coming soon. If you haven't seen our Mateo/Elena one-shot, that's a great story too. Go check that out if you haven't.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. Like we said earlier, Before the Wedding takes some time, so be patient with that. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***when someone takes I love you the wrong way***

 **Esteban: Ms. Turner, I love you.**

 **Naomi: If it's not perverted, I love you too.**

 ***Esteban smiles as Naomi leaves***

 **Naomi: *outside the room* You motherloving pervert.**


End file.
